Gage Padula
Gage Padula's background Gage Padula is a Canadian born professional e-fedder. He is currently contracted to CEW(Cyber Extreme Wrestling) and R.O.D.(Ring of Destruction) He has been e-fedding since the summer of 05 when he broke onto the scene. At the time, he was playing a young new cocky individual. Now, he brings his home country into his matches and his promos. He was trained by Lance Storm. Time with CEW Gage Padula has been with Jim McAfee's CEW for a short while. He joined in late March. From there he started a feud with Zak Xemlis. His first match in CEW was a tag team match. Which involved Gage Padula and Evan Jeremy against GI Ramo and Zak Xemlis. Zak pinned Jeremy. After the match, Gage Padula hit the Canadian Overdrive on Zak Xemlis on a chair busting him open. The next week Gage Padula went one-on-one with Xemlis. This was a highly anticipated match-up. Padula was moments away from a win, with his feet on the ropes when Mantrate,a good friend from Padula's past came down to the ring and knocked his feet off the ropes and allowed Xemlis to kick out. Padula was living. Padula became distracted long enough for Zak to engage the Switch on him and pick up the pinfall victory. The next week was scheduled to be Solid Scorpion and Gage Padula against Mantrate and Xemlis, but plans changed as Jim McAfee brought back the CEW intercontinental title in a 10 man battle royal that involved the 4 men and 6 others. Xemlis pinned Gage to elimnate him. Xemlis went on to win the match. This Thursday, Gage Padula goes one-on-one with former partner and friend Mantrate in a strap match. The match ended up being changed to a triple threat match for the CEW TV Title. Padula picks up the pinfall on Demonlord after a 7 man beat down on the Demonlord, which involved JJ Dreamer. Padula then went on to Bloody Sunday when he took on nemsis, Zak Xemlis, in a New York City Street Fight. In a very hard fought contest by both men and interference by Canadien Perfection(Adam Hart, Solid Scorpion) and a triple pin by those three men, Gage Padula picked up the pin fall. After Bloody Sunday, Padula was scheduled to take on Mantrate in which he picked up the pinfall with new CEW hearthrob Luv Valentine inevetedly throwing the chair to Gage and he using it to pick up the pinfall and retaining the CEW TV Championship. With the most recent episode of Terror gone by, Gage defeaed DJ Dreamer in a CEW TV Title match with help from the Loose Cannons. It was also noted that Gage will be competing in the King Of Extreme Tournament at IDM. Time with R.O.D. Gage Padula joined the R.O.D. after participating in C.A.W. Gage Padula made his debut on April 5 in a street fight against the Spear and the winner would receive a number 1 contender's contract for the R.O.D. Heavyweight Championship. The match ended up in a no contest. The GM later announced in the night that he there would be a 5 Man match(stipulation not added yet) for the R.O.D. World title at the first pay-per-view. Finishers/Signature Moves Canadian Overdrive(Overdrive) SuperKick German Suplex Brainbuster Factions Canadian Perfection Managers Chris Jenkins(CEW)